Pony Pasta: Murderer!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: A certain someone is back, for revenge on a certain little dragon


**So ya, I'm guessing this won't be a "Rainbow Factory" or any ponypata of that calibur**

 **Honestly I don't really come on here anymore**

 **Eh, I'm bored. Let's just have fun this**

* * *

It was a quiet night in Ponyville, every pony was asleep in their beds.

So a peaceful, tranquil. Even Luna, Princess of the Night felt it would be another easy night of work. Making sure her subjects weren't plagued by nightmares

Though this was simply, the calm before a hideous and gigantic storm

Within the walls of Twilight's castle, she and Spike also slept soundly. Along with Starlight, who currently resided with the Princess as her pupil, learning and better understanding the ways of friendship.

As Spike slept the little dragon dreamed on about "Power Ponies." The latest issue of the comic which lay near his bed, had helped to fuel his imagination with the wondrous adventures of the heroic mares that protected the fictional city of Maretropolis

"Muwhahaha!" the Mane-iac laughed "My army of mutated lice shall cause every pony to get a super bad itch!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Spike, who now played the role of Humdrum in the team of Power Ponies proclaimed

"Ha! Power Ponies!" Mane-iac laughed "You'll never be able to..."

As the insane and comedic villain kept talking, Spike noticed something odd about her. Her face, it began to crack. Bits soon fell to the ground, creating an ever growing shadow that began spread though the little dragons mind. Extinguishing all light and erasing everything it touched

"What the?" Spike said confused as his little world became a dark, empty void

Spike used his fire breath to try and brighten the darkness

"Hello?" he asked looked out

As he did so, he saw a single pony remained remained.

"Hello?" he said walking closer, thinking it might be Luna, here to help him. Yet as he got closed the dragon realised looked upon the caring face of one of the royal sister. Yet that of a sinister foe. A foe he...murdered

It had a deep, almost...otherworldly voice. Which crackled and moaned, perhaps a lasting side effect from the horrid fate he had suffered thanks to Spike and his friends

"You killed me," King Sombra said "You destroyed my body. Scattering my remains into the wind,"

Spike was petrified with fear "Y-you're...not real," the dragon proclaimed "This is a dream, all I have to do is wake up. Yeah,"

Sombra chuckled, then roared loudly as he lept into the air, looking to strike down the one he hated so

The dragon pinched desperately pinched himself, squeezing ever tighter as the tyrant pony fell like a stone towards him

"AH!" Spike awoke in his bed

"Spike?" Twilight said, awake as well by her friends outburst

"Oh, sorry Twilight," Spike said "I had the most terrible dream,"

"You ran out of gems again" Twilight guessed rolling her eyes

"No, Sombra was in it," Spike said

"King Sombra?" Twilight said

"Yeah, he said was upset that we...well..." Spike twiddled his thumbs, unable to say the harsh word. "Y'know,"

Twilight was a bit taken back by the harsh reality that was now resurfaced

"Sombra was a evil tyrant that enslaved the Crystal Ponies," Twilight said "We saved them all from his wrath, we saved my brother and sister-in-law."

"Still," Spike said "I mean out of all the other bad guys we faced, we didn't have to...do that. Did we?"

Twilight was speechless for a moment

"It's alright Spike, it was just a dream. I'm sure Luna sensed the Nightmare you were having. If it happens again she'll be there to take down that imaginary Sombra no doubt."

"Yeah," Spike said reassured "She and Celestia took down the real one, some dream version of that king will be a cake walk for her.

"Great now go to bed," Twilight said "We promised Applejack we'd help her out at her farm tomorrow,"

"Yeah, yeah," Spike said "Just let me get a quick glass of water first,"

With that the little dragon was gone

Twilight got back under her covers, trying to quickly return to the land of slumber. Though what Spike has said had disturbed her a bit.

"Did we really have to obliterate him like that? No, Celestia wouldn't have sent us there just to murder someone.

This led to Twilight thinking about her ruler and mentor a bit more

"Though she did banish her sister to the moon for 1000 years, plus trap Discord in Stone. No! They were evil and corrupt! Pony kind would have suffered with them still around. Did Celestia ever have to resort to such measures though? Being so old, outliving countless friends, how much sorrow has her heart been filled with over millennia? Is she just desensitized to it? Or simply can't stomach it anymore? Why isn't she around to help whenever disaster strikes? Why'd she entrust me with all the alicorn magic when she or Luna were far more experienced and...

Suddenly the pony though she heard, laughter

"Spike?" she said looking around. Nobody

Twilight rested her head once more "We didn't know all that love would cause him to explode, no pony did,"

Twilight yawned and began to shut her eyes. Only to have them shoot open at the sudden pain that struck her body as she was lifted into the air. Her body impaled though a huge black crystal that had emerged from under her bed

With her few moments of life left, she saw a dark unicorn with a red horn walk out of her room

Meanwhile, Spike was in the kitchen

"Ah," he said finishing of his drink "Now back to..."

Spike then saw the fridge was open, a faint light glowed from the cracked door

"Oops," he said going to close it

Yet before he could touch the handle, the light became...green

"Huh?" Spike said curious "He opened the door to see what was up,"

"MURDERER!" a huge, shadow form of Sombra cried bursting from the fridge

"AH!" Spike screamed at the top of his lungs

Dropping his glass with smashed into piece and running out of the kitchen

The dragon ran faster than he ever had in his life taking a quick glance back to see if Sombra was ganing on him. Though as he did

"Oof!" the dragon crashed into someone

"Spike?" Starlight said

The dragon looked up to see the pink pony

"Starlight! Oh thank goodness! Quick! Blast him with your magic!"

Spike pointed down the hall, nothing there

"Blast who?" Starlight said

"Sombra, he...he was..."

"Sombra? King Sombra?" Starlight said "I read up on him. He used to rule the Crystal Empire with an iron hoof, till Celestia and Luna defeated him. And then you did when it came back not long ago. Hence why you're a hero there,"

"I don't feel much like a hero right now," Spike said "I mean I didn't just defeat Sombra. I...I..."

"You did what?" Starlight asked

"I..."

Yet before Spike could utter the harsh truth, Starlight gasped

"Starlight?" Spike said worried

The pony fell to the ground a black crystal jammed into her spine, blood oozing from the wound

Spike covered his mouth to avoid the inevitable scream of terror building up with him

Then he looked up to see...him

"It's not fun is it?" Sombra asked walking toward the dragon

Spike stepped back

"This can't be real," Spike thought "Yeah, I must still be dreaming. How can he be here, I blew him up,"

A sharp pain rose though Spikes foot as he stepped on the tip of a small crystal on the floor

"Ouch," the dragon said in pain "That hurt. Wait...that hurt...THIS IS REAL!"

"And I really going to enjoy hurting you, I'll make sure your death is slow. Unlike your three friends

"Three friends?" Spike asked

Sombra's horn glowed and the dismembered head of Luna suddenly appread, which the evil king jammed upon another crystal, like a trophy

"I knew she'd try to ruin my fun, guess she got sloppy after 1000 years," Sombra said

"But then that means the...No," the reality dawned on Spike as to who the second victim was. Tears forming in her eyes

"Yes, sweet pain, delicious sorrow. Oh how it fills me," Sombra said "You won't beleve how much I needed to revive and rebuild my body. And Priness Cadence says the Crystal Empire is boring

"YOU MONSTER!" Spike cried as he shot the biggest breath of fire he'd ever blew in his whole life. It made his feat as the Equestria Games look like nothing more than the flame on a single match

Yet Sombra quickly made a wall of crystals to shield himself from the blast

Yet Spike didn't quit

"Y'know I felt guilty for having to blow you up like that! Yet now I see it was for the greater good! You're the murderer!"

Yet he dragon was so fuel by rage, he didn't notice the crystal shooting out of the wall and piece his skull. Instant death

"So true little dragon," Sombra said looking at his handy work "Now to go finish off your other friends,"

With that Sombra left the castle, off to havoc murder and conquer Equestria's ponies

Then Discord put down the typewriter

"Geez, got a little to edgy there," the draconequus said "No way they'd approve this for a Nightmare Night play,"

"Maybe I should just go with that Slender Pony idea instead."

Discord poofed up 20 bits _"Give him 20 bits! Give him 20 bits!"_ he sang

 **The End**


End file.
